Hide and Seek (England X Reader)
by TheWinterPhoenix
Summary: England's Pirate side comes forth from his gentlemanly self. Who will win? You...or England? This story is for girls..
1. A Challenge?

I laughed, watching Jack Sparrow taunt Davy Jones with the jar of dirt, then clumsily falling down the stairs. I was sitting on my best friend England's couch and we were watching Pirates of the Caribbean, for the movie night we had every weekend.

"I wonder what it would be like to be a pirate..." I mused.

"Oh it's very fun, but also comes with annoyance , such as dealing with the crew." Arthur replied.

"You were a pirate!?" I asked, wondering why he never told me this before.

"Aye, I was the most feared pirate of the seven seas." he chuckled, smirking.

"Oh you're not so tough, Kirkland." I challenged, smirking as well.

He laughed. "You think you'd be a match for me, _?" he asked, looking at me.

"I don't think. I know." I laughed.

His eyes turned a little darker than usual and a soft but rough laugh escaped his lips. Is there something wrong with him?

"Well, maybe a little bet will clear this matter up, love." he smiled, and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

I was instantly suspicious. "What kind of bet Arthur?.." I asked, narrowing my eyes. I had learned the hard way not to trust bets after that nonsense with the Bad Touch Trio.

"Ah ah ah...that's Captain to you, dear." he corrected, smirk still placed on his face.

"That may be, _Captain_, but just what does this bet entail exact? I want to know what I'm agreeing to." Crossing my arms, I shivered a little when a devious smile grew on his face.

"Hmm...Alright then, lass. How about this? Suppose we play a little game of hide and seek? If I fail in finding you before the hour is up, I will accept defeat without a single complaint."

"Hm..." I hummed, thinking it over.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around me and his hot breath close to my ear made me shiver. I looked back at him to fix him with a glare but found it hard as that arrogant smirk was present on his face.

"I-If y-you win?" I asked, wondering if I would like those conditions or not.

Chuckling he replied, "If I win lass...then you will do something for me."

"W-what will I have to do?" Turning to look at him, I growled in annoyance as he shook his head.

"Now now, lass. That's a surprise. For now, I would like it to be _my little secret_." he whispered.

"Fine.." I grumbled, standing with him.

"Better run, little bunny...The clock starts now." he chuckled lowly as he turned and started counting.

I turned and started running as fast as I could away from him and out of the living room. One thought went through my mind...

I had better find a place to hide.


	2. The Game

I had hidden in an old dusty room, I don't think England will even think to look here. The room itself is in a basment, in a corridor of other rooms, this one being at the very end.

Giving England a challenge, it seemed, had brought forth his pirate nature from it's hiding place in the deep dark corners of his mind. I didn't know that would happen! I must say though, it isn't quite so bad after all...

My inner monologue ceased when I heard the upstairs floorboards creak, no doubt because of England's footsteps.

'How long has it been?' I thought to myself, looking up at the dusty floorboards.

"Oh _, where are you, love?" Arthur sang, supposedly still upstairs. I huddled behind a large box, hoping he wouldn't see me if he came down here.

A swirl of dust formed in the air, blown by the wind that breezed lightly through the window, attacking my nose and making the reaction of sneezing, impossible to resist.

Within seconds of me sneezing, the creaking of the upstairs floorboards stopped, and it seemed time itself, had frozen all together.

'SLAM!' That was the door to the basement! Squeezing even further into the small space which provided me with secrecy and cover, I shivered, hoping he had left by now. Now that I truly had seen Arthur's pirate personality, half of me never wanted to face that again, to have the old, gentlemanly England back. The other half...well, it liked his gentleman side well enough, but it liked his dangerous side even more.

"I know you're in here, my darling.." Arthur's voice cooed, as the door to the room creaked open.

'Oh no..' I thought, twisting the hem of my shirt with nervousness spreading once more throughout my system. Seeing another door in my line of vision, I wondered if I should make a break for it... Hearing footsteps, I sighed inwardly.

'It's now or never. Three, two, one, GO!' My mind screamed at me. I ran towards the door, using all my speed, and had the doorknob right in my grasp, when a strong arm grasped my waist.

"Hello again, love. Trying to cheat, are we?" England asked, his arms wrapping around me, trapping me so I couldn't escape from his arms...not that I wanted to.

"O-of course n-not, Arthur.." I mumbled, trying to pry his arms from my waist. It didn't work, he just held on tighter. Go figure.

"Hm, looks like I captured my little maiden, and you would have won too, if only you didn't bolt in those last few minutes." he chuckled in my ear, taking my hands and leading me upstairs.

'SERIOUSLY?' I screamed in my mind. I almost won!?

As we stopped walking I noticed that we were in the living room, once again.

"Now that I found you, my runaway lass, I do believe you owe me a favor." Arthur purred, interlacing his fingers with mine.

I sighed. "Yes, Arthur, a bet is a bet. What do you want?"

He smirked. "Why, haven't you guessed, _?" I would like the only treasure that is perfect in my eyes."

"What are you talking about...?" I asked softly, looking into his eyes, which had almost completely returned to normal.

"I want you, love. Go on a date with me, please?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, then decided to go with what my heart was telling me.

"I accept, Arthur." I said, smiling softly.

He laughed and twirled me around. "Thank you, _, you truly are, my greatest treasure."

A voice piped up in the background, moments after his decleration.

"Ohononononon, Angelterre finally found himself a lady." the voice snickered.

...

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU BLOODY FROG!" England shouted, running after him.

I laughed at the sight of the two men running around the yard, dealing and dodging punches.

'Maybe two sides of England isn't so bad after all...' I thought, smiling to myself.


End file.
